


To Catch a Rainbow

by Hardykat



Series: MM3/RTF Blood Stone Series [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Forced, Kidnapping, M/M, Roleplaying Character, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardykat/pseuds/Hardykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman decides to take a stroll and finds a Rainbow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Catch a Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Story idea is mine. The main characters (Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns) are called by their real names (Jon=Ambrose, Colby=Rollins, Joe=Reigns, PJ=Gabriel). Ambrose, Reigns, Rollins, Graves and Gabriel belong to WWE and themselves. Jeff Hardy belongs to TNA and himself. Stephie Bellars (Gorgeous George/ George Frankenstein) belongs to herself. Tristan is Jeff and Stephie’s son and is an original character created by Jeff’s and Stephie’s handlers respectively. Story based on characters played in the Mat Musings 3/Rise to Fame RPG at InsaneJournal

Tristan Hardy looks up from his coloring page. “Mommy where’s Josh?” He’s asked that question a few times. “Josh” is the name the three-year-old has given to Jon. No one knows why and no amount of correcting him will deter it. So “Josh” it is!

“Not sure baby, but he’ll be home soon.” 

Stephie is yet still worried. It’s going into day two and Jon hasn’t called or texted or anything. She rubs her temples trying to hold off an approaching headache. Jeff steps behind his wife and wraps his arms around her. He leans over and kisses her cheek then rests his chin on her shoulder.

“Maybe he’s with Brooke.” He says to her. 

“I called her and she said that she hadn’t seen him either.” She tells him.

“Have you tried calling his cell?”

“Yeah and it keeps going to voice mail.” Stephie answers with an annoyed look on her face. 

“He could be with Joe and/or Colby.”

“You’re probably right.” Stephie turns her head then kisses Jeff before moving away to grab the phone. First person she calls is Colby. He and Joe are pretty inseparable, so if you call one, the other is surely around. 

After the third ring, Colby answers. “Hey Stephie. What’s up?”

“Hey Ninja Kitty! Welcome back.”

“Thanks” He says. “Sorry I haven’t called you. Still trying to catch up with the real world.”

Stephie giggles softly. “That’s okay. You and Cookie are forgiven under the circumstances. But I was really calling to see if you or Joe know where Jon is. He hasn’t been home in almost two days and he’s not with Brooke. I tried calling his phone and I keep getting voicemail. ”

“Geez.” Colby sighs. “I told him to stop doing that. Yeah, he’s with us. Well with Joe right now. Butterfingers dropped his phone and it broke into several pieces so they went out to get it replaced. “

“Well that explains why it kept going to voicemail.” She’s relieved that Jon’s ok, but the fact that he hasn’t called home still bugs her. She’s talked to him about this before a couple of times. It makes her worry about him even more. Maybe another talk is in order. “When he gets back, could you smack in the head for me and tell him to call home. Tristan misses his Josh.” 

“And so does his Mom. “ Colby knows that last sentence was more for Stephie than Tristan. “I’ll pass on the message.

“So you found Jon, Baby?” Jeff asks as Stephie concludes her call. 

“Yep. I still don’t like that he didn’t call home.” She replies.

Jeff couldn’t help but smile. Not too long after Jon, Colby and Joe came to the community, Stephie pretty much “adopted” Jon. He’s like the unofficial 7th Hardy kid.  
“He’ll catch on to the ‘mom’ thing soon. “ Jeff wipes his hands on the kitchen towel before grabbing his keys from the counter. “I’m going to be in the studio for a few hours. “ He gives his wife a kiss then he walks over then tickles Tristan on his side that gets a squeal in response. “Call my cell if you need me.”

“Okay, Tig.” Stephie smiles as she watches her husband walk out.

 _Later…_  
Jeff has been in the studio for a couple of hours. The Studio is actually a converted railroad car that sits on a far off corner on his property. It’s his sanctuary to release his artistic expressions, whether it is music or in the current case, painting. His dark blond hair is pulled into a ponytail, a few strands of it have escaped and are framing his face. His hands, the dark green distressed t-shirt he is wearing as well as his blue jeans are covered in splotches of forest green, white, black and cobalt blue. A smudge of the cobalt blue is under his left green eye. A few more strokes and the painting’s complete. Jeff places his brush down, crosses his arms then steps back to admire his work. 

“Not bad.” He says out loud.

“Not bad at all, Slinky.”

Jeff suddenly gasps audibly as he spins around. His hand is over his rapidly beating heart. It takes him few seconds to find his voice and greet his visitor. “Hi Joe.”

Joe chuckles softly. “I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.”

The older man manages to crack a smile. “No, it’s okay. “

Joe is leaning against the wall. His arms are crossed across his defined chest. He’s wearing a charcoal grey form fitting t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Jeff lets his green eyes roam lover every detail of Joe’s form as if he’s trying to get reacquainted. But when green meets grey, he quickly turns back to his drawing. 

“So what brings you by tonight?” the older man asks. He bites his bottom lip. It’s been months but his nerves still crackle and pop whenever Joe’s nearby.  
“I was in the neighborhood and thought I would visit one of my favorite people.” Joe replies.

“One of your favorite people huh?” Jeff watches Joe move away from the wall then over to a table that has several sketch pads stacked on it. 

Even though Jeff and Joe decided to end their physical affair amicably, it took a while for Jeff to really get the handsome man out of his system. He actually started avoiding Joe. Although he was happy that Joe and Colby got together, he couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. So Jeff threw himself into his work, his projects, getting back into the groove of being a husband and father and being less of a horny teenager. 

The man known as the Charismatic Enigma can feel his breath catch in his throat when he sees the sketchbook in Joe’s hand. A closed mouth smile appears on Joe’s face as his eyes scan over an unfinished drawing of himself. If Jeff could fade away right now…

“I’ve always loved your dedication to detail.” Joe tells him. He uses his index finger to trace a line on the drawing before placing it back on top of the pile. 

“Thanks.” Jeff replies with the first thing that comes to mind. He runs his hand over his hair. “You could have it if you want it.”

Joe turns away from the table then starts to walk toward Jeff. However the way he’s approaching him makes Jeff silently gulp and take a step back. Joe’s a big guy naturally but he seemed bigger. The look in his smoky grey eyes can be only described as ravenous. 

“Joe?” Jeff’s voice comes out unsteady as he tries to put distance between him and his friend. 

A deep growl rumbling from Joe’s throat is the reply. He takes one more step before quickly reaching out, grabbing Jeff by his wrist then yanking him hard against his muscular body. He looks into Jeff’s green eyes to see the fear in them. “Don’t fight me…” Before Jeff can respond, he crushes his lips to his. 

But Jeff does the opposite. He immediately struggles to get out of his embrace. Joe’s response is to lift him up then throw him against the side wall so hard that it actually rattles. It causes Jeff to arch his back and hiss in agony. Before his brain can react again, Joe picks him again but this time pins him to the wall. He grabs both of Jeff’s legs then wraps them around his waist.  
“This should be familiar to you, Slinky.” Joe’s voice is almost dripping with lust. His large hands smooth up his former lover’s thighs.

“What about Colby?” Any other time, Jeff would have been game to this. Another moment with his sexy, Samoan bad boy? Hell yeah! Right now, however, he’s fucking terrified. All of this screams not right. Right now, Joe is not right.

Joe grinds his hardness against Jeff, causing him to gasp. The dark, smoldering gaze he gives Jeff matches the dark expression of his usually handsome features. “You didn’t care about Colby when you were riding my dick every night. Why do you care now?”

 **SMACK!!!!!**  
Jeff ends up regretting the slap as he cries out in pain when the back of his head cracks against the steel wall. Joe’s fingers grip his dark blond locks hard. He growls again at him but this time, Jeff gets a good look at his pointed canines.  
 **SMACK!!!!!**  
This time the slap does its job. Joe stumbles back, in the process letting go of Jeff. Jeff takes the distraction to flee the studio. Joe licks his bottom lip as a maniacal sounding deep chuckle comes from him. He walks over to the door that Jeff had just ran out of then crosses his arms before leaning against the door frame. His eyes scan the now darkened grassy and tree covered field before him. His ears pick up Jeff’s footstep moving away from the studio.  
“Get him.”

~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _What the hell! What the hell! What the hell was that!?_ Did he really see that? Jeff’s heart thumps wildly in his chest as he pushes himself to run faster. He’s has to get Stephie and the kids out of the house. He has to…shit! When did this trail get so long?  
Out of nowhere, something collides into his body with such force that it skips then tumbles across the ground several times. By the time Jeff’s body stops, he’s been rendered unconscious.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Joe moves away from the door frame when he sees a lone figure approaching the studio. He has an almost delighted look on his face when his illuminated grey orbs fall on what’s draped over their shoulder. 

“Thank you Jon.”  
Jon’s icy blue eyes focus on his friend through stray strands of dirty blonde. They too hold the same illumination as Joe’s. The ghost of a smile forms on his face as his tongue slides over the points of his canines.

 _I can feel it…_  
Corey Graves suddenly sits up, gasping for air. He quickly closes his mouth to hold back the whine that threatens to come out. He claws at his chest as the agonizing feeling of being stabbed over and over engulfs his heart. 

“Corey? What’s wrong?”

PJ quickly awoke when he felt the bed shift. He turns on the side table lamp. When he turns back toward his boyfriend, it’s his time to gasp, but this time in dread. Red, glowing crystalline shapes of various sizes radiate over Corey’s torso, the majority are near his heart. A few of those shapes are also found on Corey’s face. Corey turns to face PJ. His eyes, one green normal while the other is a glowing red, matches the distress that all over his face. 

PJ could only watch this. He pulls Corey into his arms as they wait for the pain to subside. This could only mean one thing…  
 _A Bloodstone is nearby_.


End file.
